


Winter Marches On

by jawnslulluby21



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnslulluby21/pseuds/jawnslulluby21
Summary: Nothing bad would happen to our heroes when they transport a prisoner to North Dakota in the winter... right?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 34
Kudos: 54
Collections: Hawaii 5 O Fanfiction Collection





	1. Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to a winter adventure

“We had no business leaving that processing center!”

Steve McGarrett gritted his teeth and slid up a little more in the driver’s seat. If Detective and partner Danny Williams said that one more time...

“No business. You heard the Sergeant same as me! Big storm! Blizzard warnings! Snowed in!” Danny’s hands were getting involved in it now, waving around in front of him as if conducting his version of a hidden orchestra. “I don’t know about you but when someone from around here speaks like that, I LISTEN!”

“Danny, for the tenth time this afternoon, I thought we had plenty of time. So it’s on me.” Steve gripped the wheel and tried to desperately pinpoint the side of the road. It was impossible considering the volume of the swirling snow that made a black hole in his vision range.

“It’s on you, yeah ok but I don’t have a death wish! I have an 8 year old daughter—“

“Danny!” Steve shouted. The blonde was startled into quiet. “Doing my best here so if you’d kindly shut the fuck up so I can concentrate on driving I’d appreciate it.” Steve chanced a sideways glance at his partner and saw how Danny’s jaw was set and his eyes glued to the windshield. He looked as terrified as Steve felt inside. 

“Sorry.” Danny muttered then braced his feet as their SUV slid sideways. Steve turned the wheel in the same direction as the vehicle was sliding and somehow remembered not to tap the brakes. Spinning faster in a 360 degree macabre dance, the SUV thudded against something and flipped. Steve was aware of someone screaming, perhaps himself, and then heard nothing.  
The rental SUV made a bizarre marker at the side of the road, lights on and motor running, the 2 occupants hanging upside down by their safety belts, as the snow continued to fall around it.

8 Hours Earlier  
Danny fidgeted in his narrow airplane seat and tried not to touch the occupant who was jammed in between him and Steve. The man was hefty and spilling out not only on Danny’s side but Steve’s as well which at least made Danny feel a smidge of satisfaction that they both were inconvenienced.  
Transporting a prisoner was never high on Danny’s list of ‘My Favourite Things’ but this had been a favor for the Governor, and no way could he and Steve have refused. 

“I’m hungry. How come we don’t get any snacks on this flight?”  
Danny looked over at the grumbling man whose hands were securely cuffed to a long chain that also cuffed his feet and ankles.

“You think this is first class, Sunshine?” Danny asked cynically. “I’m sure you’ll make it in time to prison for a good dinner.”  
The man harrumphed and started to move his head around as though stretching his neck muscles. Danny ignored him and stared out the window. Feelings of claustrophobia nagged at the edges of his consciousness but he tamped that down telling himself that they’d be landing soon.

“Hey Danny. I’m hitting the head. Keep an eye on our charming friend.”  
Steve rose and strode down the aisle as if he owned the place. Danny felt a pang of envy as he watched his friend walk away towards the front of the cabin. To be that confident and know it, Danny thought but then focused again on the here and now. He was on the clock, on the job, supposed to have his head in the game.  
“I need to use the John too,” the prisoner said.  
“Well just hold it til my partner comes back,” Danny said reasonably. The prisoner nodded and went back to staring at his shoes.

Danny felt the plane start a descent and looked at the in house plane tracker screen on his console. Sure enough, they would land at North Dakota’s Devil’s Lake Airport in a matter of 40 minutes. From there, it was an 80 mile journey to deposit the prisoner at a holding facility near the Minnesota border.  
“I’m back,” Steve said as he slid into his seat. The prisoner looked hopeful.  
“Hey Steve do you uh wanna take Murray to the John too? Since you’re the guy on the aisle.” Danny raised his eyebrows at the query and waited.  
A look of impatience passed over his partner’s handsome face but then Steve nodded. He didn’t want the man to suffer sitting there; he wasn’t heartless.  
“Sure. Unlock his feet. I’ll take him.”  
Danny did just that and as the 2 men walked away down the aisle, Danny stretched and then stood up, his muscles achy from having sat so long. He fished his mobile out of his pocket and checked for messages and was pleased to see one from his daughter’s phone. Quickly, Danny retrieved his voice mail and delighted in hearing Gracie’s sweet voice tell her Danno that she loved him and missed him and did he know that she was going to go to the ballet Saturday with Lucy. Buoyed by this, Danny didn’t grumble when the prisoner returned and sat next to him spilling over the armrest and seat cushion.

“As soon as we get to the airport, we’ll pick up the car and get going. I guess there’s snow in the forecast.,” Steve said, peering around Murray.  
“Ok. As long as we get back before it hits.” Danny chewed at his bottom lip, suddenly awash in mental images of the three of them stranded somewhere. Having grown up in a cold climate with plenty of snow storms under his belt, he knew that getting stuck in a snowstorm was less than optimal.  
“No worries. I’ll keep an eye on the weather.”  
“Hey maybe we’ll have to hunker down in a hotel somewhere. I like room service,” Murray said.  
“A little too much,” Danny muttered, poking at Murray’s excess flesh that pushed Danny tightly against the window. “Don’t worry. We will get you to jail and if there’s anybody who is gonna enjoy room service, it’s us.”

“On the taxpayer’s dime,” Murray grumbled.  
“Says the guy who is being arraigned on money laundering and tax evasion,” said Steve.  
“Hey it’s a white collar crime!” Murray said indignantly.  
“Yeah well your white collar is a little dirty,” Steve said as he put his seat back in the upright position. It had been a helluva flight, leaving from Ohana to Seattle to finally North Dakota. He was hungry and tired and disgruntled, and they still had a round trip of 160 miles ahead.

He looked over at Danny, but the blonde was looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Steve wasn’t used to a quiet Danny and yet this trip hadn’t been punctuated by Danny’s usual complaining. Steve wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth though so he didn’t provoke or bother his irascible partner. 

Landing was smooth and the three deplaned in an orderly fashion. Steve and Danny just had backpacks with them so there was no luggage call and instead, within 20 minutes, they were on the road in a rented KIA Sorrento.  
Danny rode shotgun, and had also taken command of the radio. He found an all Bruce Springsteen channel and settled on that, much to the irritation of Murray who proclaimed himself a Country fan.  
“Listen, Garth Brooks.” Danny glad turned around in the seat. “There’s nobody here but us who get a voice on what we play on the radio. You, my friend, are just mute luggage.”  
“Ah, there’s the Danny Williams I know and love,” Steve smirked.  
“What? Are you a la de do oh no I shot the dog sort of guy? “ Danny asked Steve.  
“No, Danny, I’m certainly not.”  
“Well then?” Danny waited a heartbeat then addressed Murray again. “I’m not sure about the reception in a concrete block cell but maybe if you talk nice you can hear some twang when you’re doing menial jobs for 30 cents an hour.”  
“That’s ridiculous. I used to wear Gucci and Prada.” Murray glared at the blonde detective.  
“Well now you’re wearing the finest in orange jumpsuits, Kim Kardashian.”  
Steve snorted and shook his head. Leave it to Danny.

Within 2 hours, the three were at the holding facility where Murray Armstrong, white collar thief and embezzler, would be transferred and processed to spend his sentence at the nearby federal prison in Minnesota.  
Steve signed the dockets and Danny sat in one of the metal chairs that lined the wall behind the processing desk. Danny’s attention was drawn to a small tv suspended in the corner. There was an attractive brunette lady prancing around pointing to some numbers on the screen; her expression was solemn.  
“Hey uh what’s uh what’s with the uh weather report?” Danny asked, standing up and approaching the desk.

“Blizzard warning,” the sergeant at the desk said, not looking up from the paperwork.  
“Blizzard warning? Blizzard... uh what’s that!? When is that?” Danny asked worriedly.  
“Later tonight. Supposed to start around 7 or so.” 

Danny checked his watch. 5:45.  
“Uh Steve maybe we find a hotel and wait it out Huh?”  
“We can outrun it. Stay ahead of it...” Steve scanned the paper he was holding them nodded. Satisfied, he gave the stack of papers to the sergeant who stapled them together with a loud ‘thunk’ from the stapler.  
“Outrun it? What are you, Indians Jones? Cornelius from the Reindeer cartoon? No, let’s think this through... “

“You boys can hole up at the Red Roof down the hill,” the sergeant said. “Best not to be on the roads when it snows like that.”  
“Yeah that sounds good,” Danny said.  
“Best not to be out there when that wind hits. People have frozen to death. A couple of guys like you, from Hawaii...” the sergeant trailed off.  
“I’m from Jersey,” Danny said. “We will certainly take your advice though, thanks.”

Steve waited for Danny to get a pop from the machine. The sky was a dismal grey colour but there was no indication of any snow. They had an hour. Steve reckoned that they could easily make good time with the rental and be at the airport to ride out the storm and wait for another flight. He was not a man who liked to wait in any situation and this one was just iffy for them to get a hotel room and stay until the storm was passed.  
Danny got in and placed a can of Coke in the between the seats cup holder. As he was getting his seat belt on, Steve reached down and took a swig. A long swig. Hurriedly he put the can down all the while avoiding Danny’s stare.

“Did you just drink most of my pop?” Danny asked pointedly.  
“I was thirsty.”  
“You didn’t even ask!” Danny indignantly raised his can and shook it gently. “You drank most of it! What is wrong with you?”  
“Gonna call me an animal?” Steve said. He pulled the SUV out on the interstate and floored it. He could see Danny going through the litany of his movements beside him. There was the surrendering raise of hands and the disbelieving look on his face.  
“It doesn’t do me any good, Steve. You, my friend, are as polite as ... as a hyena!”  
“Oh I’m a hyena,” Steve snickered. Danny wound up was always good for a chuckle.  
“You could have bought your own but noooo... you probably didn’t even bring your bank card. You probably left it at home in your sock drawer—“  
“—I’ve got my bank card, Danny. But I don’t have any change. You know to use in the pop machine.”  
“Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Drink the rest of it. You probably backwashed into it anyways.”  
Danny curled up against the window, head leaning on the glass. 

They were silent for a good many miles. Steve was patting himself on the back for being smart enough to outrun the snow when the first flakes started to fall.  
“We should’ve stayed there,” Danny said.

“Were fine,” Steve countered. And they were. Just a little snow.  
Because of construction and the total removal of a bridge, traffic had been rerouted to US Highway 2, a sometimes 2 land sometimes 4 lane highway. It was getting dark and Steve ignored the snow getting heavier and acting like a vacuum ahead of him with the headlights framing the onslaught.  
“Getting worse. Why don’t you pull off and we’ll find somewhere to wait.” Danny was sitting up straight now, eyes ahead.  
“Where am I gonna do that, Danny? The next exit is 14 miles away. Don’t be a ... a Danny Downer.”

“A what? A Danny Downer? Well excuse me, I’m just a bit worried for my safety here. Especially since a native Hawaiian is driving a car in the middle of a blizzard!” Danny was practically shouting.  
“A STORM, Danny. Not a blizzard. A STORM.”  
“Storm, blizzard means the same thing! How can you even see?”  
“Ok we need to sit back.... take a deep breath... and drive slowly....” Steve inhaled gustily. Danny was still frozen, eyes staring at the windshield, hand gripping the armrest.  
“Plus we have seen no traffic. None. They close roads here. I read that.” Danny’s voice was edgy and on the verge of panic.

“Trust me, Danny—“  
“Trust you? It’s dark, it’s snowing and you don’t know the road! How is this anything good?” He demanded.  
“I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry!!” Steve yelled back. As if to punctuate Danny’s words, a gust of wind shook the vehicle and almost sent them skidding. Danny straightened out in his seat and held on to the safety harness. 

“We had no business leaving that processing center!”

Steve McGarrett gritted his teeth and slid up a little more in the driver’s seat. If Detective and partner Danny Williams said that one more time...

“No business. You heard the Sergeant same as me! Big storm! Blizzard warnings! Snowed in!” Danny’s hands were getting involved in it now, waving around in front of him as if conducting his version of a hidden orchestra. “I don’t know about you but when someone from around here speaks like that, I LISTEN!”

“Danny, for the tenth time this afternoon, I thought we had plenty of time. So it’s on me.” Steve gripped the wheel and tried to desperately pinpoint the side of the road. It was impossible considering the volume of the swirling snow that made a black hole in his vision range.

“It’s on you, yeah ok but I don’t have a death wish! I have an 8 year old daughter—“

“Danny!” Steve shouted. The blonde was startled into quiet. “Doing my best here so if you’d kindly shut the fuck up so I can concentrate on driving I’d appreciate it.” Steve chanced a sideways glance at his partner and saw how Danny’s jaw was set and his eyes glued to the windshield. He looked as terrified as Steve felt inside. 

“Sorry.” Danny muttered then braced his feet as their SUV slid sideways. Steve turned the wheel in the same direction as the vehicle was sliding and somehow remembered not to tap the brakes. Spinning faster in a 360 degree macabre dance, the SUV thudded against something and flipped. Steve was aware of someone screaming, perhaps himself, and then heard nothing.  
The rental SUV made a bizarre marker at the side of the road, lights on and motor running, the 2 occupants hanging upside down by their safety belts, as the snow continued to fall around it.


	2. Whiteout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the car as the blizzard rages on, what are Steve and Danny going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun to write chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

The first blip of awareness came over Steve when he felt the safety strap straining against his neck. Slowly he emerged from the billowy dreamy state he’d been in. Blinking his eyes rapidly, his consciousness returned in a rush.  
“Fuck.”   
Steve pulled at the strap and fumbled for the release lever while he braced himself with his other hand on the roof. The airbags had deployed and Steve wondered if the wet he felt on his face was blood from the impact of bag meeting face.   
He released the button and fell free of the strap and the confines. Steve reached out to turn off the car then quickly moved over to assess Danny, who was just hanging there, head against the bag, arms dangling limply.

“Danny? Danny??” Steve shook the smaller man’s shoulder but there was no response. “Fuck.” Steve reached around Danny to try to get to the safety harness lever but couldn’t considering the air bag was blocking much of the way. “Danny?” Steve tried again to wake his partner up. This time there was at least a groan in response.  
Steve pulled Danny away from the air bag and gently tapped Danny’s face.  
“Owwwww stop... stop it!” Danny came to suddenly, all defensive and protective. He slapped Steve’s hand away then flailed against the harness.  
“Danny hey Danny just stop... just stop.” Steve rubbed Danny’s arm and that seemed to ground the blonde.  
“What... what happened?”  
“Went off the road.” Steve kept up the rubbing.   
“Told you... told you we should have stayed.” Danny wiggled around and was suddenly inspired to click open the seat belt lock. As soon as he did that, the harness released and he fell awkwardly against Steve.

“Anything hurt?” Steve asked, trying to make a visual assessment of Danny who was rubbing at his face.   
“Just ... no I’m ok.” Danny looked around and smoothed his hair back. He was leaning against Steve and apparently they were sitting on the roof because the SUV was upside down. A sudden strong gust of wind battered the SUV and spun it, causing both men to scramble to hold each other until the vehicle stopped with a loud thunk at Danny’s door.   
“What now?” Danny asked. He had his own ideas; he thought they needed to try to find alternative shelter somewhere instead of staying in the car where they could conceivably be hit by a snowplow.

“Grab your backpack,” Steve directed.   
“What’s your plan, Steve?” Danny said, a hand on Steve’s arm. “We just can’t get out and wander. You can’t see a foot in front of you! We’ll die if we just stay out in the storm!”  
“Fuck, where’s my phone?” Steve began searching his pockets but could not find his phone. And they couldn’t really see in the darkness of the SUV so they’d have to go by feel and Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to stay inside the disabled vehicle that long.  
“Got it?” Danny asked.  
“No. Must have fallen. How about you?”  
“No. I’m not sure where it went,” Danny muttered. So much for the phones and back to his original plan.

Images of the Donner Party danced in Steve’s head. He didn’t want to be a Stevesicle but he knew they should not stay in the car.   
“I think the car is against the guide rail by the side of the road. I don’t think I can open the door on my side,” Danny said, squinting at the door in the dark. Something was wrong with his right eye but for now he wouldn’t worry about it. Steve’s nose and mouth had been bleeding bc there was dried blood all over his lip and chin.   
“Airbags.”   
“What?” Steve said. He looked like he had an idea and Danny was somewhat worried to hear the solution.  
“The airbags... you’re bleeding,” Danny pointed to Steve’s face.  
“Yeah I uh yeah I guess so,” Steve agreed, absently rubbing his lips. 

“So what’s your solution?” Danny asked.   
“I thought I saw a house, right before we skidded. Like a one level up a short driveway. We could go there.”   
Danny hugged his backpack and cocked his head.  
“You THOUGHT you saw a house? What if you didn’t?” He asked.  
“I’m pretty sure I saw one.” Steve was fumbling with his pants. “Take off your belt.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because we have no rope that’s why.” Steve pulled his belt out of the loops and held it up. “Come on come on come on take it off.”  
“What do you need it for? What are you gonna do?” Danny pressed, although he had taken off his belt and handed it to Steve.  
“Ok, so like in the Little House books, during a blizzard, the Ignall family tied themselves together so they wouldn’t get lost in the blizzards. We are going to do the same thing only with these bc we don’t have any rope.” Steve was looping their belts together then grabbed Danny’s arm and looped the one end around Danny’s wrist. With the other end , Steve looped that around his own wrist.  
“Little House? I thought only girls read those books,” Danny said.

“That’s your take away from all of this?” Steve asked pointedly, pausing and staring at his partner. In the dim light he could see Danny’s eye was swollen shut.   
“My sisters loved those books, Steve. I didn’t think a bad ass Navy SEAL like you would fall victim to their appeal.”  
Steve sighed. Danny was an enigma, a mass of conflicting and contradictory crazy but wrapped up in a big mushy bow. There were times, like this, that Steve just didn’t have the patience to deal with it.  
“Just grab your backpack, pull your hat down and let’s go.”

“Wait wait wait wait a second.” Danny sat back on his feet and slid the belt down over his wrist so he was holding on to it. “What if you didn’t really see a house? Then what?”  
“What?” Steve said.  
“What what??? What are we supposed to do if the house isn’t there, Steve?”  
“It’s there, Danny, and if it’s not then we will come back here.” Steve waited for a moment then pulled Danny over next to him. “Let’s go.”

Using his legs and feet to kick open the door, Steve managed to slide out of the SUV. The first icy blasts of snow and wind took his breath away literally and he ducked down against the vehicle, gasping. The wind was like a knife through his jeans and short coat. And the sucky thing was, neither of them were wearing gloves!   
Danny passed Steve’s backpack over and then slid out, landing beside where Steve was crouched. A gust of wind caused him to stagger back against the vehicle and he covered his face with one hand, though he still dutifully held on to the belt.  
Steve got up and walked against the wind, half bent over, the drag on the belt indicating Danny was right behind him.

They made slow progress. Steve was guessing where he had seen the house but was rewarded when he made out the outline of a mailbox stand. He pulled Danny along, occasionally trying to look over his shoulder to assess the smaller man but he couldn’t see anything but a dark mass in the swirling snow.  
Steve hung on to the mailbox and paused and tried to squint around, hoping that he could see the house wherever it was. He hoped that the fuzzy object he could just make out ahead was indeed the house that belonged to this mailbox.  
Wading forward, snow up beyond his knees, Steve tried to keep a steady pace. The wind was the killer; snow particles hit his face and stung every surface of skin they hit. Steve could no longer feel his fingers but nonetheless kept a death hold on the belt.  
Danny lurched against him and fell down, letting go of the belt.

Steve turned around and pulled at Danny’s arm, trying to help him up but Danny, scrambling to get to his feet, was buffeted by the wind and just slid down. At some point, Danny’s hat had blown off and his hair was whipping around his head like tendrils of a snake. Steve braced himself and pulled and Danny was finally upright. Steve shoved the belt back into Danny’s hand and Danny pulled on it so Steve started forward again.   
By this time, his jeans were wet and clinging to his frozen numb legs and his feet felt like concrete blocks. But he pulled Danny along and didn’t stop. Visions of Jack Torrance danced in his head and that just made him want to push on. 

Suddenly, the dark mass was in front of them and Steve reached out to feel the side of a building. Omg yes it was a fanfuckingtastic real solid building. Danny bumped into him and Steve took Danny’s hand and placed it against the cold brickwork.  
Buoyed now, Steve held on to the side of the building and slowly made his way down the side to the corner, and around the corner to a smoother feeling surface. He walked slowly, making sure that he was flush with the building and that Danny was right beside him holding on to the belt.  
Suddenly, there was the sensation of metal under his numb fingers and a break like a door. Steve slid his hand downward and felt a handle. Tentatively, Steve pushed on the button he’d found but it was frozen and didn’t budge. Rearing back, Steve struck the storm door with his foot then hurriedly tried to work the latch again. This time, the button depressed and Steve opened the storm door. 

The wind blasted around them suddenly and a good amount of snow fell from the eaves and down on to the 2 of them. Danny once again fell down into the snow but still held on to the belt. Steve pulled him up and made sure Danny was leaning on the door. Steve tried the handle but it was locked. 

Suddenly, Steve was being pushed away from the door. Danny wriggled in between Steve and the door, then dropped the belt and his backpack. He arched back and kicked at the handle. There was a metallic sound of something breaking and the door popped open, Danny tumbling in.  
“Oh God Steve it’s warm in here.”  
Danny pulled Steve inside and against the wall then slammed the door shut.

It was quiet except for the harsh sounds of their breathing.   
“You ok?” Steve said, his voice hoarse and rough. He felt like he’d run the world’s worst marathon and still finished last. His face was beginning to hurt as were his hands. A thousand little prickles made his skin crawl and his stomach hurt.  
“Yeah yeah I’m ... ok.” Danny rubbed at his face and sat down on the cement floor. It was apparent they were in a garage but it was many degrees warmer than out on the storm.  
“Doesn’t look like anyone’s home,” Steve said, looking around at the empty bay areas.  
“We’ll just have to hope they won’t care if we take advantage of their hospitality while they are gone,” Danny answered. 

He sat up and grabbed his backpack, unzipping it and rooting about as well as his hands would let him. God, it felt like they were on fire!  
Steve sat down next to him, thinking that he could easily fall asleep right here and now.  
“Whatcha looking for?”  
“Flashlight. Ah here it is. Gracie got this for me through a school thing, like raising money for penguins or something...” Danny tapped it and suddenly there was a beam of light in front of them.  
“Works good,” Steve said.   
Danny stood up and nudged Steve with his foot. “Come on. We gotta get inside the house. Can’t stay out here.”  
“Breaking and entering?” Steve joked, but made no move to stand. It felt like all the air had gone out of his body and wouldn’t it be pleasant to just sit here and take a nap.  
“Steve... STEVE!” Danny pulled at Steve’s arm. “Get your ass up. Come on! I’m not a good lock picker!” Danny was aware that Steve was suffering from hypothermia and was trying to recall his First Aid training so he could help his partner.  
“Just maybe a little while,” Steve muttered.  
“Nope. Up up come on you Neanderthal.” Danny squared himself and grabbed Steve under the arms. “Geezus you’re heavy.” With a mighty effort, Danny got Steve to his feet. The taller man swayed but stood up. “ok come on. Here’s the door that leads to the house.”

Steve stared at the door handle. It was a standard insert pin and turn to open but he couldn’t for the life of him remember how to do it.  
Danny took the lock picking kit from Steve and stared at it. He knew he had to make sure Steve got warmed up gradually and was already two steps ahead of himself planning for Steve’s recovery. But for right now, with his one good eye, he had to figure out how to open that lock.  
He carefully withdrew a long plain silver needle like tool. Trying to make sure his hands didn’t shake too badly, Danny inserted the tool into the door lock and turned it. He heard an audible click from the tumblers so he pulled the pin out and put it away. Steve was sitting on the floor again, breathing rapid and shallow.   
“Steve? Come on, Babe. I got the door open and it’s super warm in here. Come on.” Danny threw their backpacks into the room, which looked like a mud room, and scrambled down to Steve. “Don’t make me pick you up again!” But Danny again pulled Steve up and half escorted half dragged him into the room and the warmth.

“Let’s get your coat and shirt off, Babe. Oh they’re so wet!” Danny pulled off Steve’s coat and hung it up on one of the hooks, then pulled Steve’s shirt off, throwing it on the floor beside their backpacks. Rushing now, Danny pulled his own coat off and followed that with his shirt.   
Steve swayed as he stood, eyes slightly glassy. He was shaking with cold and exertion.  
“Hang on. Just hang on.” Danny dropped and took Steve’s soaking wet boots and socks off, and at the touch of Danny’s warmer hands on his toes, Steve gasped.   
“Ok, pants next. Come on.” Danny pulled the jeans off and felt Steve’s boxer briefs. They were cold though not wet so Danny left them on.

Danny quickly stripped and left his underwear on too. Then, taking hold of Steve’s hand, holding the flashlight in his mouth, he walked them through the kitchen and dining room and into the living area where there was a couch and chairs and tv.  
Danny grabbed the blankets off the back of the couch and wrapped Steve in them, then pulled the taller man down on the couch with Danny flush against Steve’s chest and body.   
“Take your heat from me, Babe,” Danny soothed, lightly running his hands up and down Steve’s arms. Steve was slowly relaxing into Danny’s touch and his shivering had abated. 

They lay there with just the flashlight lighting the room with its’ thin beam as the storm raged around them outside. Steve was slowly feeling warm again and Danny stroked his short hair, willing whatever higher deity that they both make it out of this unscathed.   
“Danny?”  
“Steve?” Danny looked down at his partner. Steve’s breathing was normal and he was trying to sit up. “Easy, Steve, easy.” Danny let go and Steve sat up, blinking owlishly.  
Where... are we inside?”  
“Yeah. You did good. Nice warm house.”  
“Shit I don’t remember.” Steve stood up then suddenly sat right back down.  
“What did I say huh? Easy... you were not doing so good for a while.”   
“What happened to your eye?” Steve asked, staring at Danny.  
“ Must have hit it against the window.” Danny felt the swelling and then just shrugged. “A little ice and it will be fine.”

“Don’t say ice,” Steve groaned.   
“Yeah sorry.” Danny got up and reached for his backpack. I got some clothes in here. How about you? Got anything?”  
“Yeah I brought some stuff.” Danny handed Steve Steve’s pack and kept an eye on his partner as Steve dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. Only when Steve was putting socks on his feet did Danny start getting dressed himself and though he didn’t have a long sleeved shirt like Steve’s, his t shirt felt warm enough against his skin.

“Did you try the lights?” Steve asked. He was returning to Commander mode.   
“No. It was more important to get you warmed up.”  
“I... don’t remember even where ... when we came on,” Steve said.   
“You were hypothermic. I warmed you up. Now do me a favor and see if the lights work.” Danny stood up and threw the blankets into a pile at the end of the couch.   
Steve clicked the light switch on the wall and the room was bathed in soft light. He then grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the tv but there was nothing onscreen.   
“Must have Dish.”  
“It’s ok. Maybe they have a weather radio around here,” Danny said.  
“Yeah we can look for that,” Steve nodded. He walked into the kitchen and searched the counters and cupboards. Danny was behind him and pulled out some cans of soup and a can of tuna fish.   
“Wanna eat something?” Danny snapped open the cans and searched for a pan to heat up the soup.  
“Starving.” Steve latched on to a small black radio. He fiddled with it and on came a transmission, crackling to life.

‘THIS IS A SPECIAL WEATHER STATEMENT FROM THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERVICE.  
A BLIZZARD WARNING HAS BEEN ISSUED FIR AREAS OF NORTH DAKOTA AND MINNESOTA EFFECTIVE AS OF JANUARY 8TH AT 2:00 PM. TEN TO TWENTY INCHES OF SNOW WILL FALL AND WINDS WILL BE ABOVE 40 MPH.   
TREACHEROUS ICE WILL COAT HARD SURFACES INCLUDING ROADS. TRAVEL WILL BE ROUGH AND A TRAFFIC BAN HAS BEEN INSTITUTED.  
NO TRAVEL ON ROADS. PEOPLE NEED TO STAY HOME.   
THIS WARNING WILL CONTINUE THROUGH JANUARY 10TH.

“Wow, Babe. Looks like we’re gonna be here for a while.”  
Steve turned on the water and started to scrub his face with the hand soap. His nose hurt a bit and he wondered if he’d broken it in the accident. It could have been worse; he honestly did not remember coming into the house or what happened before waking up with Danny on the couch.   
Outside the blizzard was raging on.   
Inside they were warm and cozy.  
Steve waited for the other shoe to drop.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s someone else in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to keep you interested...

Danny busied himself making them the soup and tuna fish, finding crackers for both the soup and the tuna, and the 2 men sat in the kitchen and ate. It was now ten pm and the storm had given no indication of giving up. The wind howled and snow blew against the windows causing a staccato sound effect with the icy chunks.   
Steve looked up from his bowl and swallowed as he pointed his spoon at Danny.  
“We need to find candles or something as an alternate light source. Plus there’s a fireplace in that living room so we might as well take advantage of it. Sooner or later the power is gonna go out.”

“Do you think we’re missed yet?” Danny asked, spreading tuna on a cracker and popping it into his mouth.   
“We missed our flight so I’m sure someone has raised a red flag.” Steve tipped his bowl up and drained the rest of his soup.   
“Steven.” Danny said.  
“What? What now?” Steve looked confused.  
“Nothing.” Steve was just eating like Steve. Danny slid his empty bowl aside and stretched in his chair. “I guess we should have really searched for our phones.”  
“We can when this damn storm is over,” Steve answered, standing and taking their bowls to the sink.  
“I haven’t seen a phone but maybe there’s one around here. Or a laptop.” Danny stood and gathered up the silver and the remains of their meal. Steve was looking in the drawers of the cupboards and rummaging through some of the shelves. Danny quickly washed up their dishes then joined Steve on the hunt.  
“Found a couple of candles,” Steve said, “but I’m pretty sure they’re for a cake.” He held up 2 bedraggled looking striped pixie candles. Danny snorted then resumed searching.

“Actually...” Danny paused. “I think there were a couple of those candle things in the glass jars in the living room. Those would give us some light.”  
The blonde scurried into the living room and returned holding up 2 Yankee Candle jars. Steve nodded.  
“Hey yeah those are great, Danny.” Steve held up some matches and the 2 walked back into the living room. “I better start a fire before we actually need to make one.”  
“I will leave that for you, Steve.” Danny had a thought so he turned and went out to the mud room. He gathered up their clothes, still wet and stiff with the cold, and their shoes and brought them into the living room. He arranged their shoes, tongues out, laces undone, near the fireplace then took the clothes into the bathroom just off the dining room. He hung up their jeans, shirts and socks then took a look at his own face. His right eye was completely swollen shut and his cheek beneath it was puffy and bruised. He had had worse but this was beginning to throb so he washed his face quickly and dried off with a towel. Perhaps when they finished searching the house he would ice his sore parts.

“Ok on to search for a phone or computer,” Danny said over his shoulder as Steve was bent in front of the fireplace trying to get a fire started.  
“Alright. Take your flashlight in case the lights go out.”  
“Yep.” Danny stuffed his flashlight in his pocket, again mentally thanking Gracie for her gift.

The house was not big. Aside from the rooms they had already explored, there were 2 bedrooms, another bathroom and what might be a study or den. Danny looked around at the bedrooms but no phone and no computer. The rooms were neat and well taken care of with nothing seemingly out of place. Perhaps the occupants of the house had gone to sunnier climes in this winter time of discontent, Danny thought, and considering the blizzard outside, Danny could hardly blame them.   
The bathroom too was unremarkable and yielded just what one might find in a bathroom, leaving only one more room for Danny to explore.

He tried to turn the handle but the door was locked. Interesting.   
“Hey Steve? Gonna need your lock picking kit again.” Danny strolled out to the living room where Steve was standing watching a nice fire in the fireplace. “Nice work, Babe.” Danny punched Steve’s arm lightly.  
“Thanks. This will keep us warm if—“  
The lights flickered and died, throwing them in darkness with the only light source from the fire.

“Candles,” Steve muttered.   
Danny picked up the 2 jars and set them down on the hearth. He took off the glass tops and Steve used a long wooden match to light the wicks. The light wasn’t brilliant but it illuminated the room well enough.  
“Romantic,” Danny joked. He took one of the candles and set it on a table near the couch. “Ok I need your kit. Door’s locked.”  
“Yeah uh I think it’s in my pack,” Steve said, picking up his backpack from where Steve had thrown it when he’d found his spare clothes.  
His fingers brushed his pistol but he didn’t remove it because really why should he? They were inside and safe.  
“Here.” Steve handed the kit to Danny who turned on his flashlight and started down the hall. “Need help?”  
“Yeah at least hold the light?”

“Why is this door locked?” Steve asked, puzzled, holding the flashlight while Danny used the long pick to spring the tumblers in the doorknob.  
“Not sure,” Danny answered and then nodded to himself as he heard the pick do its thing. He turned the doorknob and then opened up the door.

The smell was the first thing that assailed their nostrils.   
Danny gagged and put his arm up against his mouth. Steve coughed and ducked his head down.  
“Fuck. There’s a giant cat in here!” Danny said. He shined the light around the room until the beam caught the image of an upright barrel like you’d find outside, holding sand or building residue from a construction project. Steve edged closer, still covering his face with an arm and breathing deeply against his sleeve. Danny followed hesitantly, the flashlight shaking now in his hand.   
Steve took a deep breath and reached for the lid, unscrewing it slowly as more and more of the stench filled the room.

“What the fuck is it, Steve?” Danny asked, squinting.   
“Not sure. Shine that down here, would ya?”   
Steve moved aside and Danny pointed his flashlight straight down inside the barrel.   
It was full of an oily brown liquid with a few floating solid chunks on the surface, and it stunk like a litter box and decay.

“Shit!” Danny shoved the flashlight at Steve and galloped for the door and down the hallway. He slid into the bathroom and poised himself over the toilet to feel what he had eaten to come right back up again.Danny held on to the toilet lid until he was done expelling everything in his stomach then flushed the toilet and washed his face and swished water around his mouth.  
“You ok?”   
Steve was at the doorway and placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder.  
“Yeah. Sorry.”  
“Someone has been busy,” Steve said. He walked out to the living room, one hand remaining on Danny’s shoulder and in his other hand he held the flashlight. “Lye breaks a body down in a matter of hours. There’s no telling how long that person has been in there.”  
“Fuck so now we have a crime scene,” Danny sighed. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair trying in vain to comb it back.  
“That we do.”   
They sat side by side on the couch and Steve shook his head.

“Never thought we’d stumble across that kind of thing,” Steve said.  
“I might have known that nothing is ever simple when I’m with you,” Danny added. He leaned back against the couch cushions suddenly so weary he could hardly keep his eyes open. His stomach rolled and his face hurt.  
“Blaming me for this is only an indication that you’re scared. You’re substituting anger for fear.” Steve settled down beside the blonde.   
“I’m ‘substituting anger for fear???’ Says who, Dr. Drew? “ Danny said indignantly.  
“Anyone can tell that,” Steve said ignoring the stiff posture Danny exhibited. “To tell the truth, buddy, I’m a little scared too. We’re trapped in here because of the storm and we have a dead decomposed body floating in that barrel.”  
“Putting it in perspective makes me feel better of course it does!” Danny shook his head and started to stand up but Steve grabbed the smaller man around the wrist and pulled him back down.  
“Honestly, settle down and try to get some sleep. I shut that door, stoked the fire and we’re good for a while.” Steve reached over to the blankets and started to wrap them up in them, sensing Danny’s surrender. They couldn’t really do anything else. There was no phone, no computer, no way of signaling the outside world. Sleep would feel good.   
There was always tomorrow to tackle the big questions.  
Danny took a deep breath and laid his head against Steve, lulled by Steve’s breathing. It had been a helluva day and he was bone weary. Steve was right. It could wait.


	4. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve get more than they bargain for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this to go! Hope you are all enjoying it! Thank you for all the comments! Xx

The dream had been unsettling.  
Steve woke with a start, eyes fluttering, head trying to wrap around where he was.  
He was laying on the couch, back against the cushions, and Danny was in front of him, Steve’s arm firmly around Danny’s waist. They were covered by a couple of blankets and except for the light from the fire and the dim flickering light from the glass jar candles, the room was draped in shadows.

Steve looked around the room but nothing seemed out of place from when they’d first laid on the couch. However, he no longer heard the wind.  
“Danny?” Steve whispered, resisting the urge to run a hand through that dirty blond hair that was normally coiffed back so carefully.   
“Huh?” Danny sniffed and nuzzled his face against the couch then slowly tried to sit up. Steve let go of him and tried to give Danny some room.   
“It’s not quite sunrise but I think the snow stopped,” Steve said.  
“Cool.” Danny sat up and Steve watched as the smaller man gingerly touched his swollen face. “Fuck. That’s a bit painful.”  
“You need ice. We can look in their freezer.” Steve swung his feet up and over then pushed the blankets back towards the arm of the couch.   
“I’ll live. The sooner we get out to the car to get our phones the better off we’ll be,” Danny mumbled. He rose and stretched, his t shirt riding up revealing a taut tummy. Steve looked away. Nothing to see here, he told himself. “Guess I’ll use the bathroom then we can see about shoveling our way down to the car.”  
“Yeah sounds good,” Steve said. He used the other bathroom, avoiding looking at the door to the room where the body floated, juiced up with the lye. He couldn’t wait to contact law enforcement officials to solve the mystery though he also knew their response would be hampered by the weather. And yet, he missed talking to Chin and Kono, dependent as he was on them to provide back up of much needed intel for them. 

Steve walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen. He checked on their coats in the mud room, hanging on hooks. They were dry and he fluffed them up a bit before bringing them into the kitchen to warm up.   
It was now sunrise and faint light was filtering through the windows. Steve looked around the counter tops hoping for a coffee maker but there was nothing. Perhaps the people had taken it with them. He heard Danny cleaning up in the bathroom and regretted not showering himself but it was too late for that. He was eager to get to the car and their phones.  
He perched on a kitchen chair and looked at the opposite wall where there was a door.   
“Huh.”   
Steve rose and walked over to it, testing the doorknob and finding it was locked but from his side, with a simple push button on the knob lock.

He had not paid attention before. It was like they were both so... cold and grateful to be inside that neither of them had realized there was a door here.  
Steve opened the door and was met with a blast of cold. At the base of the door were steps, perhaps two or three; Steve couldn’t tell because of all of the snow piled on them. There was an area between the steps and a greenhouse of some kind. Steve frowned and walked back to get his coat. He put it on then scrabbled through the snow to the greenhouse, closing the kitchen door behind him.

When Steve waded out to the greenhouse doors, he grabbed one end of the handle and slid it with some difficulty because of the snow.  
Using most of his strength, he managed to open it and was struck by the strong chemical odor.  
“Fuck,” he muttered and dragged himself inside the greenhouse structure. It was warm in there, most likely due to a fan that had blown heat from the ceiling and the lack of openings to let the heat out. 

In one corner of the space were scattered propane tanks, with blue tops. Some were upended while others were upright but they all were indicators that they were used in meth production.  
Steve wandered over to a stove that was laden with measuring cups and frying pans with powdery reside in them. Over on a table were glass pots with rubber hoses draining into them.   
On yet another table, packets of cold medicine and bleach littered the surface. Steve shook his head in awe. This was not some one man operation. It appeared as if their genial hosts, whoever they were, had been responsible for serving up healthy portions of methamphetamine to the good people of North Dakota.

Steve carefully walked back to the doors, not wanting to bump into anything or disturb the scene. First thing he would do when he got his phone back was going to be to call the state police.  
He wiggled out the door then slid it shut behind him. The cold air was like a refreshing hit from the urine smell of the meth pan and Steve gratefully sucked in a cold lungful, happy to see the sun coming up. He and Danny could retrieve their phones and make the proper calls and by nightfall perhaps they would be back in the sunny climes of Hawaii.  
Steve brushed the snow from his jeans and opened the door to the kitchen. He launched himself up the snow covered steps and into the house then stopped, door open behind him.

Danny stood in the middle of the kitchen with his hands up. Behind him were 2 men, dressed in what looked like sheriff uniforms, complete with trapper hats on their heads. And both were holding pistols on Danny.  
“Steve. We got company,” Danny jerked his head back towards the men.  
“You couldn’t just stay inside for a night.... you had to get nosy.” The taller man pointed his gun at Steve. “Looks like you found out about our little side line.”  
“That’s yours?” Steve asked innocently. He had walked over towards Danny and the man stepped between them.  
“No funny shit, city boy,” he sniggered, “or else the blonde gets a bullet . I don’t need two of you.”  
“Steve,” Danny said, “do as he says.”  
“Yes Steve do as he says!” The man cackled and spun Steve around, putting handcuffs on him. The other man did the same to Danny.  
“We should just put a bullet in them, Len,” the man nearest Danny said.  
“Jimmy would not be happy if we had more bodies to dispose of,” the one called Len answered. “Nah we’ll take a drive with these 2 fine boys. See how they fare in the North Dakota wilderness.”  
“Oh let’s take them to the Ridge!” The other eagerly said. He looked downright gleeful.  
“Exactly my thoughts, brother.”

They didn’t let Danny have his coat even though Steve asked them. They just pushed Danny and Steve out the side garage door which Danny had kicked open and now wouldn’t close. They waded snow over to an old Ford Crown Victoria where Len pushed first Danny then Steve into the back seat. Then he assumed the driver’s seat while the other man rode shotgun.  
Steve noticed a couple things— the car had no barrier between the front and back seats. Usually police cars had the metal fence like wall between front and back but if there had been one, it was gone now. The second thing Steve noticed was that they had turned off the radio. There wasn’t an orange dot on the console to indicate they were even connected. 

Danny sat there shivering, wishing he had his coat. He was nervous, not so much scared, but he was cold. These two didn’t seem to be the smartest criminals in the universe so maybe he and Steve could get the jump on them. As they pulled down the driveway, Danny had seen their SUV, now a snow covered gumdrop at the side of the road. He wasn’t sure it would even start but their cell phones were there and maybe if a plow operator stopped to investigate he or she would find them. Maybe they would try to investigate the house too because of all the tracks.  
Danny looked over at Steve. He was brewing an idea, Danny could tell, but God only knew what. Steve McGarrett, bless him, was a man of action. 

Steve caught Danny’s eye. He looked down at his own legs, then jerked his head up at the man in the seat ahead of him. Danny nodded, thinking he knew what Steve was going to do. Their psychic connection was strong, no matter if Danny didn’t always see eye to eye with Steve’s methods.   
This plan, though, was perfect.

Len turned off on a barely plowed road, the Crown Vic sliding sideways. At that moment, Steve took advantage of the diminished attention on them and swung his long legs up and around the neck of the man in front of him. He crooked one leg to effectively cut off the air supply to the struggling man.  
“Pull over and uncuff us or your friend dies! I will fucking snap his neck and you’ll be next!” Steve snarked.   
Danny had no doubt that Steve would do it and judging from Len’s face, he didn’t either. His eyes were big and his mouth dropped open.  
“Now!!” Steve yelled, moving his one leg up a little making his captive cry out.

With one swing of the wheel, Len pulled the car over and put it in park. His friend was gasping for air now with Steve’s relentless hold on his throat.   
“Ok ok just a minute!” He turned the car off and got out, opening Danny’s door. Danny scrambled out and waited as Len unlocked the cuffs. Danny turned and swiftly cuffed Len then found the pistol on the man’s holster. “Ok.” He nodded at Steve.  
“Fuck you!” The man, who Steve had let go, tried to produce his weapon but Danny was faster and fired, bullet shattering the man’s shoulder. He cried out and Steve scrabbled out of the car via Danny’s side and pulled open the passenger door.  
“Get out!” He commanded, pulling the pistol from the man’s limp hand.  
“You fucking shot me! You shot me!” He cried out, holding on to his shoulder. The man rolled out the door and on to the ground.   
“You killed someone and dissolved the body!” Danny yelled, herding Len over to the other man’s side. He was shaking with cold and adrenaline and knew he would have to find someplace warm soon.  
As if reading his mind, Steve turned around and put his hands out towards Danny. “Uncuff me partner and we will leave these 2 fine gentlemen here while we go alert the State Highway Patrol.”  
Danny used the key to open the cuffs, but then dropped the key because his hands were trembling. Steve cuffed the man who was still on the ground whining.  
“Where are we?” Steve asked, pointing the pistol at Len. He shook his head so Steve pointed the barrel at the man on the ground.  
“Ok well I have no problem shooting the other shoulder,” he said casually.

Danny nodded. “He’s crazy. He’ll do it.”  
“Get in the car, Danny and get warm,” Steve directed, never taking his eyes off the 2 men.  
Danny didn’t hesitate. He slipped behind the wheel and started the car, then turned the heater on full blast. Oh good God that felt fantastic!   
He watched as Steve sauntered over to the passenger side and slid in to the seat. The 2 that they’d overpowered were huddled by the road.  
“I’ll see if the radio works,” Steve said. He shut his door, also enjoying the heat.   
“Are you afraid our boys will make a run for it?” Danny asked with a nod towards the hapless 2.  
“Where are they going to go?” Steve answered. “Pretty sure they aren’t stupid enough to go trotting through those big fields.”  
“You’ve got a point,” Danny agreed.  
Steve used the hand held mic, holding it up to his mouth.  
“Calling North Dakota Highway Patrol. This is Commander Steve McGarrett of the Hawaii Five O Task Force. Can I get a response, over?”  
There was a moment of static then a male voice answered.  
“This is Captain Bloom of the North Dakota Highway Patrol. What is your status and what the hell are you doing so far from home, Commander? Over.”  
Steve laughed. “It’s a long story but my partner, Detective Danny Williams and I are   
Holding 2 suspects on Cole Pine Road just south of the quarry. Over.”  
“Hold your position and I’ll send a squad car out to meet you. Do you have any injuries? Over.”  
“Send an ambulance. One of the perps has been shot in the right shoulder with a .38. Over.”  
“Ok Commander. It’ll be 15 to 20 minutes depending on the roads. Over.”  
“thank you. Well wait. Over.”

Danny sighed and leaned back against the seat. He was suddenly bone tired.   
“I take it you found something outside at the house?” He asked.  
“Meth cooker lab,” Steve answered. He was idly watching the men but they had made no move to run or escape. The one on the ground was still holding his arm and looked to be crying.   
“Oh. Ok. See we can’t find a nice home to ride out the storm. We have to find one with a dead dissolved body AND a meth lab,” Danny said. His voice began to rise.  
Steve put a hand on Danny’s leg and squeezed it.  
“Hey. Danny,” Steve said in a soothing tone. “We’re both tired, hungry and cold. I’m sure that in a matter of hours we will be on a plane heading back to Hawaii and we can go home and relax.”  
Danny was quiet considering this. He didn’t have his daughter this weekend which had turned out to be a good thing.  
“Yeah yeah you’re right ok,” he said in surrender. He was too weary to fight. His face hurt and he hadn’t warmed up yet. He wished he’d put on his jacket when the two men had burst into the house and surprised him coming out of the shower.   
“Hang in there.”

It took about 20 minutes for 2 Highway Patrol cars and an ambulance to pull up behind the car. Steve got out and talked to the 2 officers while Danny just stayed inside the warm car and laid his head against the steering wheel. The EMTs took the wounded man away while the officers talked with Steve, their postures one that told Danny Steve was accepted and believed.  
Steve came over to the car and slid in.  
“Follow our friends. We’re going back to the house where they will process the scene and we can get our stuff.”  
Danny nodded and did a three point turnaround, being careful not to overextend into the soft area past the berm. He’d had plenty of experience driving in snow before, growing up in New Jersey.   
Steve again placed his hand on Danny’s thigh and squeezed and left it there while they drove back. If felt warm and comforting.

“So what’s up with those 2 clowns?” Danny asked as he drove.. “Did the Highway Patrol know them?”  
“Yeah, Frank Case, the tall guy I was talking to knows of them. They’re brothers, both members of the rural police department in Selridge, the little burg near here.” Steve stifled a yawn and scrubbed a hand across his face. “Case said they have been looking for the meth runners for a while now; never dreamed it was in their own backyard.”  
“So that house... belongs to those two we arrested?” Danny asked. It was starting to snow lightly.  
“Not them actually but to an old lady who lived alone. Her husband had died and she was alone in the house. The greenhouse used to be for her flower business.”  
“So they killed her and took it over to make it their business?” Danny asked. He felt disgust and pity and anger.  
“Yep.”  
“Well fuck them,” Danny said vehemently. He pulled the car into the driveway behind the one patrol car. The other one with Len in it had gone the opposite direction at the crossroads, presumably back to HQ to process him.

There was a tow truck attending to their rental car and as Danny and Steve got out of the Crown Vic, the operator ran across the street and slid up the driveway.  
“Thought you guys would want these,” he said amiably holding out the mobiles.  
“Thank you,” Danny said sincerely. It felt good to have his phone back and although he knew it wouldn’t have juice, he had his charging cable in his backpack.  
“Anytime!” The man gave them a jaunty wave as a Forensics van drove up and another car joined it, parking in the driveway too, part of the car sticking out into the road.  
Danny and Steve went inside and Danny grabbed his coat and put it on.he sat down at the kitchen table and let Steve talk to the Patrol Officers. The house was suddenly swarming with Forensic officials and the coroner who returned from looking in the barrel with a look on his face that was similar to how Danny looked when he vomited. 

They were also tagging and checking out the meth lab. Steve was cool, talkative, handling the situation in exactly the right way. Danny watched the tall man as he stood out somehow among the others. Steve was a handsome devil, that much was true but the genuine care he had for others also came through as he explained how they’d found the barrel.   
“I’m just sorry it was that poor lady,” Steve added.  
“Especially when one of those 2 idiots was her grandson,” the Coroner said.  
“Oh snap,” Danny said. He visibly cringed. What the fuck was wrong with people??  
“Commander? Detective? I’ll offer you a ride to the city if you like. There’s a real nice hotel we can put you up in, since it’s a little late for you to get a plane to Hawaii.”  
Steve gave Danny a look with raised eyebrows and Danny nodded. He could plug his phone in and call Gracie tonight, tell her about the storm and say that’s what delayed them.  
“Ok, come with me. We’ll get you there in no time,” the Officer said. “Frank you gotta move your car! I’m gonna need to get out!”

Within 20 minutes, Steve and Danny had checked into the Holiday Inn Express in Selridge, their backpacks thrown on the floor and their phones charging. Danny lay back on the king sized bed, not caring that he was sharing a room with Steve. He’d turned up the heater when they’d first arrived and was enjoying the blast of warm air on his body.  
“We could order from this pizza shop, Danny,” Steve said, holding up an advertisement.  
“Sounds good,” Danny answered. He grabbed the remote and began to idly flip through channels.  
“Geez it’s like a sauna in here!” Steve stood from the desk chair he’d been sitting in to walk towards the thermostat.  
“Touch that and I swear to God I will shoot you, Steven,” Danny warned.

“It’s so hot though!” Steve whined but sat down on the other side of the bed. “You want a hoagie or pizza?”  
“Both,” Danny said. His stomach growled in answer.  
“Ok. Cheese and pep on the ‘za and what kind of hoagie?”  
“What kind they have?” Danny muttered, finding Naked and Afraid on the Discovery Channel. He left it there and reached for the menu but Steve pulled it away from him.  
“Ham and cheese, veggie, pizza, taco or turkey and cheese,” Steve said reading off the choices.  
“Turkey and cheese I guess,” Danny decided.  
“Good choice,” Steve said. “Give me your card.”  
“What?” Danny said, suddenly sitting up. “You didn’t bring yours did you?”  
“Uh no I thought we’d be home.” Steve grinned sheepishly.  
“I can’t.... you didn’t bring..., oh my God!” Danny pulled his wallet out from his pocket and threw it at Steve. “You are really something.”  
“I thought we’d be home Is all,” Steve countered.  
“You know what? Just... don’t. Just order,” Danny sighed and laid back.   
“Ok.”

Steve called in their order, explaining that they were in the hotel and the room they were in. Danny was pleasantly dozing, enveloped in the warmth of the heater and the one blanket thrown over his legs. He felt a dip in the mattress beside him and fluttered his eyes open. Steve had grabbed the remote and was going up and down the menu at the speed of light.  
“Settle on a channel, Steven. I had Naked And Afraid on; that’s always good.”  
“Nah it’s rigged. Come on, Danny, you don’t think those people actually go days without food!” Steve stopped at what looked like an old time tv channel because The Beverly Hillbillies was on.  
“No no no we are NOT watching this,” Danny went to grab for the remote but Steve was faster, holding the remote up and out of Danny’s reach.  
“Nope, just lay down.” Steve pushed Danny away.   
“I’m not watching this! Come on! See if there’s something else on!” Danny pleaded.

Steve dangled the remote in front of Danny but when he went to grab it, Steve pulled it away over his own head and to the side. Danny lunged, landing on Steve rather forcefully but Steve just laughed and wrapped an octopus like arm around Danny to hold him still. Danny relaxed, the fight gone from him, not caring that he was mostly laying on Steve.   
Steve was warm. Steve was nice to lay on.   
Danny sighed and tucked his head against Steve’s shoulder, keeping his face away from the sore side.  
“That’s nice,” Steve whispered, idly stroking Danny’s back. Danny answered something that Steve didn’t understand and they lay like that for several minutes until someone, hopefully the pizza man, knocked at the door.

“Just remember, Gracie, Danno loves you.”   
Danny ended the call and sat down on the bed. They’d eaten, showered, and connected with Chin and Kono. Kono had booked them on a 10:40 am flight to Seattle then another from Sea Tac to home. Then Danny had called and talked to Grace, telling her all about the big storm that had kept them from coming home. 

Danny grinned at Steve and showed Steve his phone. Grace had sent a photo of herself with a first place ribbon pinned on her shirt.   
“First place in the Robotics Derby.”  
“That’s my girl!” Steve said.   
“She’s so smart!” Danny shook his head and showed Steve another photo. It was Grace with her best friend Lucy, sitting on a picnic table with big cups of shaved ice. “She’s so cute, too.”  
Steve was silent for a moment, then shook his head agreeing with his partner. He wasn’t about to tell Danny that he thought the sun rose and set in Danny’s little girl. After all, Steve wasn’t allowed to have that pleasure.  
“When we get home, let’s you and me take her out to swim with the dolphins, just as a big way to go kind of thing,” Danny suggested.  
“You want me to go too?” Steve looked up, hopeful.  
“Of course, Babe. You’re her Uncle Steve.”  
Danny turned to peel his t shirt off before bed, letting Steve swallow down the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. Uncle Steve. And him and Danny. Could he even hope?  
“Let’s get in bed. Long day tomorrow.” Danny yawned and turned off his light on his side. Steve took off his shirt too and slipped under the covers thinking it had been days since his body had seen a bed.  
“Want me to turn up the heat again?” Steve asked.  
“Nah Babe. I’m good. We’re good.” Danny reached under the covers and held Steve’s hand, his small hand fitting strangely well against the warmth of Steve’s bigger hand.  
And, Steve thought, they were good.  
They were very good.


	5. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back to the Big Island...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to end the story.   
> Thank you for reading!! Xx

Their United Airlines flight from Devil’s Lake Airport to Sea Tac was going smoothly. Danny relaxed in the comfortable seat, mentally praising UA for having the good sense to use 50 seat passenger jets in their criss crossing the United States. There was ample leg space and the seats themselves were wide and soft. It was a far different trip than the last time they’d been in a plane.

That morning, he and Steve had risen early, showered, grabbed a coffee and muffin from the express breakfast bar at the hotel and ridden with one of the Highway Patrol who had happily volunteered to take them the rest of the way to the airport.   
Steve had talked a lot to the young man, whose name was Kevin, and by the time they had arrived at the airport, Danny was convinced that Kevin was going to go commit to the Navy just so he could try out for SEALdom.  
Well, Danny had thought at the time, there was nobody like Steve who could make being a SEAL sound so glamorous and adventurous.  
Danny had sat in the back seat, one hand texting Gracie with his phone and the other trying to brush his hair back into its’ usual flow.  
But it was pleasant to be chauffeured especially since there were patches of snow and ice on the main road and Danny was not convinced that Steve wouldn’t have put another rental into a ditch.

Their mission now, Danny mused as he glanced at a sleeping Steve next to him, was to get to Sea Tac and book a flight for home base. The computers were still acting glitchy from the storm at Devil’s Lake so the 2 of them decided to wait until they actually landed in Seattle to book the last leg back to Hawaii.  
Deciding perhaps that sleep was a good idea, Danny settled back and closed his eyes. He thought about booking the Hilton for Gracie and his and Steve’s weekend and mentally pinpointed a weekend at the end of the month. He had custody then and hoping that he and Steve would be free too made it the best and most logical time.   
As Danny relaxed into cosmic drift, he felt Steve stirring.   
“What’s up, Babe?” Danny asked not bothering to open his eyes.  
Steve didn’t answer immediately so Danny sat up and looked at his seat mate. Steve was leaning forward, head bowed, eyes closed, a look of distress on his face.  
“Steve?” Danny reached over and touched Steve’s arm. The taller man immediately jerked up and looked over at Danny with wild eyes, pupils blown, irises black. “Steve?” Danny asked, this time taking his hand away from where he had had it on Steve’s arm.   
“My father...” Steve said as he ran a hand through his hair. “My father was... he was...”

“Steve... Steve? Listen.” Danny began to rub Steve’s back, feeling the taut muscles beneath the shirt. “Your Dad died; he’s not here any longer. And we’re on a plane taking us to Seattle. It’s ok. It’s ok.”

With a muted sob, Steve ducked his head down and buried his face in his hands. Danny kept rubbing his hands in light circles on Steve’s back, heat from Steve’s body enveloping his fingers like gloves.  
“I had... a dream...” Steve muttered.

“Yeah it was a dream that’s all. Just a dream.” Danny said reassuringly. Steve had begun to relax and finally took a long shuddering breath.  
“It was so real,” he said, meeting Danny’s concerned gaze. At least, Danny thought, Steve looked and acted like he was in the ‘here and now.’  
“Yeah I’m sure. But you’re here. I’m here.” Danny reached between them and found one of Steve’s hands, clenched tightly on the arm rest. Gently, he loosened Steve’s hold then slipped his fingers to entwine Steve’s fingers.  
“Want something to drink? A cold Coke? Huh?” Steve nodded so Danny pushed the call button on the console.  
“I’m sorry,” Steve offered. He shuddered then took a deep breath.  
“Don’t apologize. We all have some nightmares that stick around a long time. It’s not your fault.” 

When the flight attendant came, Danny ordered them both Cokes. Steve was quiet, reflective.   
“I dream about my old partner sometimes. Gracie is named after her.”  
“Yeah?” Steve cocked his head and looked at Danny curiously. “You still in touch with her? Since you left Jersey?”  
“Uh I’ll tell you about it someday,” Danny said. He saw the attendant coming back so he reached out and took the cans gratefully, then accepted the glasses with ice.  
“Here. Drink.” Danny poured Steve’s pop and then his own. When Steve drained half his glass, he set it down on his tray and nodded.  
“Hey thanks.” He looked almost shyly at Danny .  
“S’okay.” He sipped at his own pop. “Tastes good.”  
“Yep.” 

Steve leaned back and closed his eyes again. He felt Danny warm beside him, solid, anchoring. The dream had been horrific; Steve was overturning cemetery markers and found one with his father’s name on it. But instead of his Dad being in the ground beside the stone, it was Anton Hesse, all bloody and grinning ghoulishly, hissing that John McGarrett made an awfully nice meal.  
How could Danny even begin to understand the guilt that Steve carried around for his Dad’s death? They could sugarcoat it all they wanted but he was still responsible for not seeing through Anton as a hostage, of keeping Anton safe so there might have been an exchange.  
Not that Steve or John McGarrett would ever go for that.

Danny was back to holding Steve’s hand. They’d been doing a lot of that on this trip, Steve thought. It felt somehow comforting and promising and everything in between and Steve knew he shouldn’t like it so much but damn it was nice!  
So he let it be.  
And lulled by Danny’s even breathing, for now Danny was asleep, Steve faded out too.

“Ma’am, there aren’t any other flights on any other airlines today? How about Southwest? Did you check Jet Blue?” Danny leaned on the counter and tried to look over the computer screen that the Sea Tac Reservations Specialist was recording on.  
“No sir, I’m sorry but the earliest flight I can get you on is a 9:40 am flight with Delta.” She looked up expectantly.  
“9:40 tomorrow, Steven! Best I could do!” Danny said over his shoulder towards where Steve was standing.   
“It’s good. Book it.”  
“You heard the man,” Danny muttered, handing her his bank card. At least he would be reimbursed by the department when they got home. “Book the flight for both of us.”

“Hey that wasn’t bad,” Steve said looking at the receipt. “750 for both of us. Well get into Oahu at a decent time.”  
“Yeah well I’m not spending the night in the airport. We’ll be civilized and get a room somewhere.” Danny walked rapidly through the terminal, backpack over one shoulder. He was headed to the shops.  
“Where we going now?” Steve asked trailing in Danny’s wake.  
“This like shopping mall here. Getting some underwear, a t shirt, a toothbrush...”  
“Alrighty then,” Steve said.

Two hours later, Steve and Danny were lounging about in a room at the Crowne Plaza Hotel. The light railway was convenient to hop on from the airport to take them over and there had been no shortage of rooms for them to choose. Because Danny had his card, he registered and they settled for a single room with a king sized bed. Steve didn’t ask him why the blonde had not chosen a room with 2 beds. The past couple of nights had been the most restful Steve had had in a while, though he did not dare admit it to Danny. He could imagine his partner’s sarcasm if Steve had told Danny that.   
Danny yawned and began digging through the bags from the mall they’d gone to before leaving the airport complex. He’d found a cute t shirt for Gracie and a plushie beluga that he thought she’d like.   
“Your daughter is gonna love that shirt.” Steve pointed to the pastel colored heap on the bed.  
“Yeah I hope so.” Danny refolded it and placed it in the bag with the plushie.  
“I uh got her a little something too.” Steve reached into his bag and pulled out a case with brightly coloured ribbons, hair bands and barrettes. Danny examined it, a grin forming.  
“This is perfect! She’ll love it. But it’s not her birthday or anything.” Danny handed the case back to Steve.

“I just thought she’d like it,” Steve ducked his head and put the case into the bag. Danny looked pleased. Perhaps he had not overstepped his relationship with the little girl.  
“Yeah, Babe, she’ll love that. Thanks.” 

Danny reached for the remote and settled back against the pillows. He had 2 new pairs of boxer briefs in case they, God forbid, got stranded again, 2 new shirts and a spanking brand new shave kit complete with comb and hair gel. He’d look like a new man in the morning instead of some disheveled Island cop.

“Yo, I got CNN. And the state of the world is still shitty, my friend,” Danny snorted.  
“We gonna eat any time soon?” Steve murmured as he lay with his head into his pillow. His stomach audibly growled.  
“Let me ask you something, Steven,” Danny started up. Next would come the hand waving and the over pronunciation of certain words, Steve was sure of it.  
“What?” Steve asked.  
“We— you and me— can go all day and into the night sometimes never once eating. We drive around, we run, we investigate and sometimes we chase and catch the bad guys... all on empty stomachs.” Danny sure enough was gesticulating.  
“That’s different. I know we can’t stop and eat,” Steve said. He reached up and cradled the pillow against his head.   
“But... BUT... given the situation we are in now, where I have my bank card and you have... nothing... you’re starving. And want food.”  
“Come on man, aren’t you hungry?” Steve rolled over, irritated now. He knew he was at Danny’s mercy and it bothered him.  
“Oh ok yes I am thank you for asking Steven. It has been a while since we ate.”  
“Breakfast.”  
“Yes ok, alright...”Danny grabbed the directory from the desk beside the bed.  
“Why are you yelling then ?” Steve asked, his tone clearly wounded.  
“I’m not—“ Danny sighed and his voice dropped to a normal tone. “I’m not yelling. What do you want?”  
“Chinese.”   
“Nope. We aren’t doing that and having the whole room stink all night from whatever concoction you leave in the take out containers.”  
“American?” Steve asked.

“We could do Fudrucker’s. Burger and fries?” Danny pointed to the menu offering. Steve squinted at it and shook his head.   
“Sounds good.”  
“Burgers it is, my friend.”

Perhaps it was the tv still on and the late night host rambling about a purple mattress or maybe it was the sound of a jet taking off from the nearby airport, but Danny woke up and looked at his watch, disoriented and groggy. He had no idea where he was or who he was with but as reality hit him, he relaxed. Steve was asleep, making snuffling noises as he lay on his side towards Danny, his long legs encroaching the middle of the bed.  
Danny sighed and turned over on his back. He reached for Steve’s hand and found it, warm and solid, long fingers loose and limp. Holding hands felt good even though Danny knew that they were, of course, both men. And that any feelings that might be brewing were just feelings of affection for a partner who had rescued his ass a few times and made him so angry he could spit nails other times. But there was something so vulnerable about Steve.  
Maybe it was his hazel blue eyes framed by those ridiculous long lashes.  
Maybe it was his passion for completing a task no matter how hard it was.  
Maybe it was his handsome beautiful face and long limbed strong body.  
Maybe it was having a nightmare about his father on a plane 30,000 feet in the air.

Danny could relate.   
He’d seen his dead partner in nightmares.  
He’d felt the fists on his face and seen the cleaver in the one man’s hand.  
He had woke up bathed in sweat calling Billy’s name.  
It wasn’t good.

Steve stirred and burrowed his face deeper into the pillow.  
This ridiculous complicated beautiful man, Danny thought.   
He held Steve’s hand tighter and let his brain concentrate on that goofy dopey grin that Steve flashed when he was teasing Danny.  
And grenades figured in there somewhere too.

They’d be home tomorrow and for that, Danny was grateful. He’d see his daughter and plan for the dolphin weekend. He’d turn in his receipts and get reimbursed. He’d do his laundry and relax in his own shower.  
This excursion, sounding so simple on paper, had definitely brought him and Steve closer together.  
It was up to Danny now to keep  
It headed in that direction.   
And that, he decided, was exactly what he was going to do.

THE END.....  
Until their next adventure....  
Coming soon....


End file.
